For the love of my family & Patron God
by Missyla
Summary: Xena is a General of an army for King Phillip. When the cities he reigns over are, threaten by a Warlord, Xena and her army have to venture out to find and take care of him, and running into old friends and maybe some enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

For the love of my family & Patron God:

Xena is a General of an army for King Phillip. When the cities he reigns over are, threaten by a Warlord, Xena and her army have to venture out to find and take care of him, and running into old friends and maybe some enemies along the way.

Xena/Ares pairing. Gabrielle/Perdicus pairing.

CHAPTER 1

Xena took a seat at the elegant vanity table strategically placed on the eastern wall of her bedroom, where during the day there was plenty of light for her to analyze her incredibly beautiful features.

The room around her was lavishing decorated in red and gold. Behind her sat a large, comfortable canopy bed with thick bed posts and an exquisitely decorated headboard. Above the headboard hung two paintings an ancient one, immortalizing the surreal image of the imposing Mount Olympus covered in fog and another one displaying a disturbingly bloody battle at the gates of Corinth.

Satin sheets, lacy bedspreads and pillow cases to match covered the fairy tale bed…..very feminine, one could say. To all appearances they had been chosen to catch the eye of any beholder.

The double windows situated at the left of the bed were framed in thick heavy dark red curtains meant, beyond any shadow of a doubt, to keep the overly hot rays of the midday sun from filtering in. Under the window sat a tiny night table with a salt lamp upon it perfectly mirrored at the right by an identical one.

In front of the bed there was an antique cast iron fire-place that gave the entire room a very distinct, homey atmosphere. A large mahogany armoires was on the left side of the fireplace, and colorful, Persian rugs covered the floor…..All in all, a very luxurious décor so to speak, completed by a fine candle chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

The Warrior Princess took in a deep breath of air. There was an unusual, heavy sort of silence all around the Halls of War. It didn't bother her, but she didn't like it either.

She pulled the brush roughly through her hair a couple of times, analyzing carefully each inch of her flawless visage. In but a matter of seconds nevertheless, a certain unwelcome memory suddenly caused her forehead to wrinkle.

Way too deep in thought to notice him, Xena didn't even realize that she wasn't alone anymore. The War God had entered their bedchamber, and as he caught a glimpse of her, the smug smile on his face told it all….Still, he wasn't there to gloat…much.

As he silently walked over to her, he put his arms around her neck, resting his chin on top of her head and looked in the mirror to stare into her eyes.

The reaction he got wasn't precisely the one he was expecting though, for the following instant, she jerked away from him, slamming the hairbrush on the table with unusual force as she got up from the chair. She looked furious. She didn't say anything though, she just headed straight to her armoires to find something decent to wear that night, for a very special event she was about to attend.

Picking out a suitable blue dress from the countless she had stored in there she closed the doors. When she turned around again, Ares was standing right behind her again.

She just ignored him again, an arched eyebrow letting him know that she was not in the mood for any type of conversation.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he inquired, doing his best not to grin at her.

She just cast him am indifferent glance as she padded by him on her way to the closet on the opposite side of the room to find some shoes to match her outfit, not bothering to answer his question. When finally found what she was looking for, she made her way back to the vanity table for the finishing touches, taking a seat in her chair again, and began a feverish search for a particular necklace in the jewelry box.

Without wasting precious time, Ares swaggered over to the vanity table by her side, and putting his elbows atop it and his head in his hands he started studying her closely.

"You know… if I had known that kicking your ass in a sword fight would cause so much problems I would have let you win just like I 've done in so many times in the past…."

That was obviously the drop that spilled the cup, cause this time she jumped up so fast that she almost knocked the chair over.

Ares stood up straight too, and he was visibly surprised when she slowly reached out, and, gently cupping his chin she brought his face so close to hers that their lips were almost touching.

She was still staring deeply into his brown eyes when her lips finally curled up and she spat at him:

"You have never let me** just** win! I beat you fair and square every single time and we both know it!"

Smirking at her line, and definitely pleasantly impressed with her feisty attitude, he leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As the shock began to wear off, she found herself returning the kiss.

With her arms folded around his neck, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her even closer, into a deeper, more brutal kiss.

Moments later, as he removed his hands from her hair, he slid the tips of his fingers down the side of her neck, across her shoulders and further down to her waist, moving his arms to encircle her, and, when she least expected it, he grabbed a hold of her ass and squeezed.

Her head shot up almost instantly and she made sure she looked into his eyes again for a second. He was staring at her with a self-satisfying grin on his face.

She smiled warily back at him before her head butted him right in the forehead.

He fell back onto the floor clutching his forehead; she looked at him once more, gave him a pretty little smile and strutted out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

TBC...

Thank you xentrya for all your help.


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR THE LOVE OF MY FAMILY & MY PATRON GOD:**

By: Missyla

I want to thank my beta reader Xentrya for all the help she's been giving me:)

CHAPTER TWO:

The banquet hall was a huge room with mirrors decorating the walls, and high ceilings painted with exquisite pictures envisaging Gods and Goddess alike. Candle chandeliers hanging down from it and set up in the middle of the room was a dance floor. A band of sorts was playing on a stage nearby; tables with peach table clothes and a large bouquet of wild flowers in the middle, made the atmosphere seem more than romantic.

Xena entered the grand ballroom; her dress designed by Aphrodite herself; was supposed to make her feel like the Queen of Olympus on that very special occasion. The main attraction of the evening…

It was a dark blue gown, silky and shiny, a dress fit for a Goddess beyond any shadow of a doubt. The strapless form-fitting bodice ended at the top of her thighs, flared out to a full skirt and draped past her feet to the floor…. She looked astonishing….

She slowly made her way to one of the tables in the corner through the crowd of Gods and Goddess, and, finally reaching it, she sat down heavily in a wooden chair with her back to the wall, elbows on the table, childishly leaning her chin in her hands and absently tracing the pattern of the table-cloth with her index.

Right out of nowhere, in a shower of pink heart-shaped sparkles, Aphrodite popped in the other chair at the table, right in front of her.

"Hey tall, dark, and beautiful, Where's my big Bro, and why isn't he here with you? "

The Warrior Princess obstinately refused to take her eyes from her finger, still tracing the tablecloth's pattern.

"He doesn't care that I'm leaving, why would he bother to come to a farewell party whose guest of honor I am?"

Aphrodite patted Xena's back in unspoken sympathy.

"Oh, Sweetie, did you two have another fight?"

Getting no answer out of her, she kept talking, though. After all, getting Xena to confess was as hard as breaking down the walls of Troy.

"You two are always fighting….making up just to fight again! I swear you are going to drive me madder than the Furies themselves ever could!"

With that, she put her hands on her temples, shaking her head back and forth like indeed she was going mad.

Xena looked up and chuckled lowly.

"Ok, ok Dite I'm sorry, I don't want to cause you any trouble tonight; let's forget about Ares' and let's enjoy the party, shall we?"

Aphrodite smiled and nodded appreciatively; then, they both got up and headed to the dance floor.

It didn't last long until the War God popped in the banquet hall, next to his sister Artemis who was primping like an obsessed teenager in one of the mirrors on the wall.

"Well hello there brother! It was about time you showed up, I believe everyone here noticed your absence … Your precious Chosen must have felt it the most, even if though our baby sister Dite, had taken your place on the dance floor." she announced, pointing her finger in Xena's direction, and Ares followed it to see what she was talking about.

Needless to say that he was more than relieved when he noticed that it was in deed Aphrodite the one that was dancing with his Princess and not some horny God hoping to get her to bed that night.

"Well…. with a room full of God's, I'm sure glad she decided to pick Dite to dance with. It could have been worse, I mean she could have picked anyone of these losers…." he concluded, and Artemis couldn't help glaring mischievously at him.

"Yeah, why should she make the same mistake twice?"

Hearing her naughty comment, Ares formed almost instantly a fireball in his palm, and he was more than ready to throw it at his sister, when Zeus grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it son!"

Ares' glanced at his Father then at his sister and made the fireball disappear.

"I've got more important things to attend to anyway," he mumbled, walking away from them and heading to Xena and Aphrodite who were still having a blast on the dance floor.

Talking about the Love Goddess and the Warrior Princess, the girls were too busy slow dancing together to even notice Ares coming up along beside them.

As he closed in the distance between them, the War God arched a pensive eyebrow….He couldn't help loving how their bodies touched each time they moved, how close their breasts were….how their forms seemed to mold together. It was definitely a turn on image.

Nevertheless, the swift change in rhythm made him snap out of the trance, and , tapping his baby sister on the shoulder, he made sure he interrupted their sensual duet…They both looked up at the intruder, but Aphrodite stepped away and waved her hand at Xena.

"Be my guest."

A little wave at the couple and she was gone in a burst of pink flowers.

Once they were alone again, Ares and Xena turned to face each other.

"May I?" He courteously inquired with a bow."

She sighed and snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her and thus, they danced the following melody together.

As the last notes of the song died out, they returned to their table, taking a sit next to each other, drinking wine and holding hands.

"Had enough of this yet?" he whispered lowly against her ear. "You look too freaking sexy to even be here…"

She turned her head slightly and gave him 'the look' which he knew very well it was her smartass answer to a very stupid question.

Without wasting any more time, he put his glass of wine down and, within a blink, his arms were tightly wrapped around her….They were gone in a flash of blue moments later….

Reappearing in their bedroom, Xena headed straight for her vanity table taking off her jewelry as she went, took a sit in her chair and deposited everything in her jewelry box.

With slow, lazy moves, she picked up her hairbrush and turned to the mirror to start her nightly ritual of 100 strokes to her hair.

Looking in the mirror, she searched for Ares, and found him lying across the bed on his back, propped up on his elbows watching her.

Their gazes locked as she slowly pulled the brush through her long black hair, taking extra careful strokes. She watched him in the mirror as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed, propping his leg up on the bed, but never taking his eyes off of her.

When she finally finished, she pushed her hair back from her shoulders and replaced the brush on the vanity table. For some weird reason, she looked a bit nervous….

She then turned sideways in the chair, and with provocative, sexy moves, she slid her hands down past her knees, stopping for a little while to gather her dress in her fist, deliberately raising it up to her thighs, and, with her legs stretched out in front of her, the cunning Warrior Princess began gliding her fingers gradually down her smooth tan leg to the laces crisscrossing up the calf.

She took one loose end of the bow and began to untie it, and, as the rest of the laces fell to the floor, she continued with her fingers, to leisurely caress her ankle, slipping her foot out of her heel only to repeat the same indolent process with her other shoe.

By the time she finished, Ares had moved to laying on his side, strategically propping up on his elbow head in hand for a better view of what she was doing, anxiously licking his lips. Judging by his face he was deliriously pleased with what he had before him.

From that angle, he could clearly see the fine fabric shifting ever so slightly when she moved to offer him a better view of her cleavage.

When she finished with the other shoe she placed her hands flat on top of her ankles and slipped them both up her legs again; she was indescribably attractive…

His lips parted involuntarily, lust written all over his face. In response to his extremely explicitly reaction, she lifted her arms and placed her hands on her shoulders, and, tilting her head back she allowed her fingers to roam down her chest, up to the plunging neck line of her dress and further down towards her breasts.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she then moved her hands to the back of her dress and untied its lace tie, allowing the fabric to fall down her back, but still holding the front part with her hands, to cover her chest.

Ares was, exhilarated at that point,

When she finally rose from the chair, walking his way with long, languid steps, carelessly letting the dress fall on the floor, his heart nearly stopped. He was literally mesmerized by her perfect nude body; he would have killed right about anyone to have her.

The instant she bit her lower lip, and began fondling herself, he was on fire. It was all it took. He rose from that bed with the speed of light.

A wave of his hand was all it took for his own clothes to disappear. In a split second there was nothing left between their bodies, nothing but skin.

He was burning to make love to her, to claim her., to feel that he owned her….As he pressed his manhood against her leg, he felt her flinch, moaning lightly at the sensation.

He reclined a bit to run his tongue around her collarbone and up the side of her neck to, her ear. She smelled incredibly good…Jasmine…He simply adored that perfume and she knew it.

He then kissed her cheeks, exploring her eyes before he forcefully seized her lips, in a lust filled kiss. He savagely tightened his hold on her, and before she had any chance to react, he was already throwing her on the bed.

It didn't last long before he was on top her, and it was more than obvious even for the most inexperienced eyes that what he had in mind had nothing to do with innocence and romantic patience.

The instant she ran her fingers through his hair and her legs snaked around his waist, she knew she had unleashed the beast within him

Unlike other times, his tongue no longer slithered down her chest to her breasts, swirling around in small patterns, and it definitely failed to playfully trace her belly button, tasting lecherous the sweat on her body.

On the contrary, as she pulled him savagely by the hair, he could only resist for one more kiss with tongues frantically dueling for dominance.

The triumphant shout of her climax sent him headlong in his, while still kissing and biting her lips.

Completely exhausted, they soon evaded to Morpheus' dream land together. A faint smile could be still seen on their faces right before they drifted to sleep. .

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**The morning sun came in from the widely open balcony doors, bathing the white room in an unnaturally bright, dazzling light.**

** Warm summer breeze blew the yellow curtains used to adorn the windows and the delicate smell of fresh flowers from the giant garden in the court-yard still lingered in the air. **

** A long serving table was overflowing with an impressive measure of extremely various food. **

** Despite being bummed out over the impending departure, our character's mood was light and buoyant just like the room they had entered.**

Coming down the stairs, holding hands with Ares, Xena's light eyes began scanning the room almost immediately, and despite herself, she couldn't help escaping a very surprised "Wow!" as she spotted the large table full of foodstuff.

The God chuckled lowly at her childish reaction. All that time spent by his side, and he could still surprise her….that was a very good thing from his perspective.

With small, almost insecure steps, Xena followed behind the handsome God to the table, elegantly accepting the plate he handed her, and, contemplating the delicious food, she carefully selected a piece of barley cake, a hand full of grapes and a spoonful of eggs.

She was hungry that was for sure. She then shifted to the end of the table, pouring a cup of wine, and finally turning back to Ares with a half-smile.

To all appearances, she had no intention to take a sit though. Ares noticed that when she headed to the balcony door with the plate. As soon as she got there, she spotted a cast iron table, and, strolling over making sure to duck the colorful umbrella, - she plopped down in the comfortable chair.

She hungrily broke a corner off bread and taking a sip of wine, she tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. Nevertheless, the wind kept on irritatingly blowing them into her delicate face.

Ares smiled. One insignificant gesture of his hand was all it took for the wind to stop. She arched an eyebrow at him and smiled back lightly at his considerate thought.

"I have something I want to give you before you leave." he suddenly said, dropping his hand on the table and grasping her slender wrist, catching her azure eyes with his own chocolate ones.

He instantly felt the Warrior's arm stiffen, and, without losing eye contact, he brought his other arm down to softly caress her velvety skin.

"Don't worry, I promise you will like it" he added, successfully managing to calm her down.

Her hand jerked away from him though, crossing bare arms across a full chest despite of his best intentions. She didn't like surprises…. Not at all.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"I guess I do know a thing or two when it comes to you, my dear….." he answered, also sitting back in an identical pose, with a wide grin on his chiseled face.

Her full lips pursed.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that, now won't I?" she spat.

"I guess you will." he batted back at her, fully enjoying the little foreplay they were engaged in. In less than a split second, he had already gotten up, swaggering over to her side of the table, holding out his hand for her, pursing his lips.

After studying him for a few instants, Xena placed her hand into his. The God pulled her up from the chair, spun her around, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close to his chest.

He simply loved the feeling of her skin against his.

"You ready for your gift, beautiful?"

He didn't wait for an answer though, for they were gone in a blue flash before she could even utter one word. .

By the time she realized what had happened, they were standing before Ares' personal stables in Sparta, snuggling in each other's arms. The moment he raised his arm and waved his hand, the stable doors swung open. Two short whistles was all it took, for a strikingly handsome stallion with a dark red coat and black mane to burst out the wooden doors, galloping around the corral, bucking, kicking and neighing wildly.

The Warrior glowed with delight, blue eyes shining like stars. A stunning smile flourished on her face while she was curiously admiring the creature's marvelous strength.

Overly excited by that surreal beauty she had before her eyes, Xena almost failed noticing something go over her head, and by the time she had turned to face her God, Ares had already dropped the end of an absolutely breathtaking necklace to her chest, obnoxiously admiring how it fitted snuggly between her breasts.

Fishing the amulet from its place, and suggestively rubbing his index along her nipple through the fine fabric of her dress, he held the jewel between his forefinger and thumb, looking back into her eyes:

"This Sweetheart, is a very special amulet."

There was no reaction from coming from the Warrior Princess' part so he simply continued:

"Since you are so defiant about being a Goddess right now, you'll have to wear this; it will bond you two together the stallion and you that is he made sure to add when he noticed her quizzical gaze.." Kind of like our bond, it will make him yours to control".

The protest that followed as she narrowed her icy blue eyes at him was more than vehement:

"You don't own or control me!"

A rough push was meant to strengthen her statement.

He just laughed at her savage outburst…He couldn't help noticing that she had a lot in common with that still untamed animal running like crazy behind the fence.

Her interest swiftly changed though. She soon turned her head towards her present again, and, observing his moves for a fraction of a second, she patiently waited until he passed by, and when time came, springing up, she sprinted full force on top of it, placing one firm hand on his back and grabbing a fist full of mane with the other, making sure to later entwine both of her hands in its coarse hair, squeezing her knees to his barrel.

The amulet dangling from her neck began to glow with the contact; a tingling sensation ran instantly through her body.

The steed tried to fight her at the beginning, bucking and rearing up, but he quickly lost ground, finally giving in.

In no time, Ares was also riding a horse of his own. They pranced out of the corral gate with the speed of lightening, racing across a fresh green meadow; colorful wild flowers littered the ground, and the soft sound of a waterfall close by only made everything look even more like a fairytale picture. .

Brining the war horses to a stop near the waterfall, the duo dismounted and casually strolled down the rocky path hand in hand.

The stallions wadded into the cool water for drink.

Also in desperate need for water, Xena knelt by the river, and, cupping her hands she splashed some water on her sweaty face, also getting a drink.

But a few feet away, casually leaning against a stump, Ares sat on the ground with his ankles crossed, admiring her. She was a sight to see, and he just couldn't get enough of her.

Rising from the water, she walked to him, and taking a sit between his spread legs, she leant against his chest. He instinctively encased her in his muscular arms.

No words were needed. Consequently, he just slid his tongue down the curve of her neck, licking the water droplets up from the fresh wash earlier.

Turning and straddling his legs, she pushed him back hard against the tree stump, and, looking deeply into rich brown eyes, she grabbed his face in her hands. Her tongue parted his lips, darting deep down his throat…

It was strange how he always had the impression that he controlled her when it was so obvious that it was the other way around….

Sliding her hands down his jaw, her fingers started to trace fine lines along his neck, dropping further down his chest and stopping at his waist where they began undoing his pants. It didn't last long until she slid her hand between skin and underclothes, ripping his vest off, and zealously lavishing his chest in kisses, bites and licks.

She felt him wiggling around yanking at his pants, forcing them down around his knees; She could already sense his firm hands traveling up her back, tugging anxiously at the laces, liberating her from the leathers, smoothly gliding his hands down to her outer thighs, lustrous touches trailing along down in between her legs. She involuntarily let out a wanting moan.

The moment she was just seconds away from her climax though, his iron like hands suddenly forced her ton shift position, and, clutching brutally her waist, he pushed her on the ground, and with him on top.

Minutes later, he was still sketching patterns in the perspiration covering her back, pushing back from her face the damp dark strands, breathing heavily, still making efforts to calm down.

They both let out a small sigh at the same time. It was time for her to go….

Now fully dressed, the God let out two short whistles and waited.

Not wandering too far away, they immediately heared hoof beats. In an amused voice Ares asked nuzzling her dark hair, inhaling the cinnamon aroma of her hair.

"Have you named him yet?"

"Yeah, Padon… it means **ruler;** to look upon in awe by others."

"Hmm…good choice. It fits him. There's another thing you need to know about him, though."

The object of their conversation pranced in front of them, causing them both to laugh.

"He's not a ….regular horse….He….uh…he can fly." he stammered, unsure of how she would react.

The Warrior didn't seem to flinch at the news.

Eyeing her suspiciously, he went on speaking

"I wanted you to have a way to get to Olympus without having to rely on me all the time, and someone to keep you safe while we're apart…..."

"I somehow thought you always keep an eye on me…?" she teased.

"I do….It's that **"just in case that"** option ….you know?"

She couldn't restrain that low chuckle, no matter what. He was so funny when he tried to protect her like that...As if he didn't know what she was capable of….

"I'm a big girl, Ares, I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Oh trust me, I'm well aware of that…" he joked, spinning her around and kissing her soundly on her full lips.

Mounting Padon together, Xena relaxed in his arms.

"Close your eyes and picture a place you want to go." he whispered.

Glancing back, she took a long look at his handsome face, and, giving him a smirk she closed her eyes and pictured a field outside of Macedon.

In c couple of minutes they were both dismounting in that very place.

The warrior glanced at the ground, digging her boot in the dirt. "Well I guess this is good-bye for a while huh?"

Lovingly caressing her face, he leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft, affectionate kiss that had nothing to do with the passionate, stormy ones shared minutes before.

Before he knew it, the God was staring blankly at the sky, clicking his tongue disapprovingly at the image of a disappearing Warrior Princess….

A burst of light later, he was gone too.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

For the love of my family & my Patron God:

By: Missyla

CHAPTER FOUR:

The sound of hooves beat on the ground and small clumps of dirt fly up behind him. Padon trotted across the green field and up the little incline before going onto the road.

Xena sat astride him and reached down to pat him on the neck. His soft fur was wet with sweat and he breathed heavily. "Don't worry boy we'll be there soon."

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked up at the sun, which was halfway up in the sky. "It's going to be another hot one." She grabbed her water skin from hanging on the saddle horn and took a long draw. Then she hooked it back and let it swing into place.

She glanced around her at all the trees that lined the road and tilted her head to heed the noises around her. Hearing nothing out the ordinary, she relaxed her body into the sway of the horse.

As her mind began to wander, she felt a little melancholy. She started to hum a little tune she had remembered from when she was a little girl and her mother would sing her to sleep.

A couple of candle marks ago, she and Ares had said their goodbyes. It was hard being apart; for both.

However, it had been awhile since she had checked in on her army and she had no choice after receiving the scroll from King Phillip.

A smile crossed Xena's face as she fondly remembered that day. It was a few days before the Ball when the scroll had arrived,

**_In the shade of a crop of trees, where the breeze blew through the leaves and rustled her hair, Xena lounged comfortably in a hammock. She and Ares had decided to take a few days off and visit the beach. _**

**_Propped up on her elbow, she examined his fine form as he returned to the beach from a swim. Ares ran his fingers through his wet hair pushing it back from his face. The action sent droplets of water down his face, neck, and his muscled chest. The sun reflected in the drops of water causing a glistening effect. _**

**_He became aware of her examination as he slowly walked up the beach towards her. He stood by the hammock with a smile full of mischief and a twinkle in his eye. He took one step back and shook his head vigorously, slinging water all over her. _**

**_Amidst the screams and laughter, he attempted to climb into the hammock with her, but almost launched both of them to the ground. _**

**_He finally succeeded with both in the hammock. Xena snuggled in his arms, feeling his cold skin from the water. She laid her head on his shoulder and dreamily chased the water droplets, on his muscled belly, with her index finger._**

**_ Xena decided it was a good time to show Ares the scroll. She reached over to get her canvas bag that was hanging from a low branch and pulled the scroll out. She placed it on his chest._**

**_Ares looked at her for a minute, then picked it up and unrolled it. He took a minute to read it and peered back into her eyes. "You want to go don't you?" he asked._**

**_Xena laid her head on his shoulder, then countered, "I have to, they are my responsibility." He rolled the scroll back up and gazed out at the ocean. "I could take care of this for you and you could just stay here with me."_**

**_Furious, she sat up almost throwing them to the ground again. "No! I told you I didn't want you to interfere with my army, or cause problems for us either. Besides, it's the only thing that reminds me of my mortality."_**

**_His hands went up in defense. "Ok, ok I know, I get it. I won't do a thing. Let's not talk about it anymore and just enjoy our time now."_**

**_With that, the God leapt up from the hammock and successfully dumped Xena to the ground on her rump She growled in mock anger, bounded from the ground, and chased Ares down the beach, both in uncontrollable laughter. _**

A loud whistle breaks her out of her reverie. Recognizing the familiar warning of her approach, She smiled wickedly, clamped her knees, and clicked her tongue sending Padon into a fast gallop. The wall of defense was now in sight.

As Padon galloped closer to the imposing defender's wall, she glanced up at the watchtowers. She heard, more that saw, the red flags with the Kings signet golden lions snapping in the wind. The same set of statutes were above the entranceway to the unyielding Iron Gate with Macedon tucked safely inside. "It's good to be back." The warrior mused.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The young Captain walked across the army compound behind the defenders' walls, his dirty blonde hair shone in the bright afternoon sun. Rocks and dirt crunched under his boots, while sweat rolled down his back.

He strode the path, along with two comrades on both sides, the one on the left was in the middle of a racy story. The group was exhausted, hot, and sweaty after an arduous workout on the training field, so they were heading to the river for a swim.

Perdicus held up his hand and halted in his tracks, stopping his friend in mid-sentence of his story. "Shh! Did you hear that?"

They all went quiet to listen; the blowing breeze brought the detailed whistles to their ears.

Anxiously Perdicus stood to his full height and regarded his friends. "The Generals coming! Everyone to their posts now!"

He took off, moving faster than before, to the gates. "Come on guys looks like it's time to get to work!" his fellow soldiers were hot on his heels.

The group split up at the gate; the regular soldiers lining up with the others while Perdicus tottered over to stand next to the other captain. The other captain was a few feet away giving orders to the soldiers that were running around behind him.

Perdicus studied the older man apprehensively, "Did the soldiers on the wall say anything about what kind of mood she was in?"

Bart eyed the gate and shook his head. "No, but is she ever in anything except a bad one?"

He rolled his eyes, and stood at attention, when he heard the whistles again and the clanking of the Iron Gate opening. The soldiers simultaneously went down on one knee, a fist to their chest.

She was a stunning dark-haired warrior, bedecked in her General's uniform. Her body was covered in leathers, her upper body shielded in form-fitting armor. Her lower body was covered in leather pants and boots. There was a General's insignia in a yellow shroud embroidered across her chest. General's stars were in vertical fashion on her armbands, classifying her rank.

She proceeded through the gates on her beautiful red steed. Padon instantly promenaded in front of the soldiers, reared up on two legs, and gave a fierce nicker, before standing on all fours again.

A pronounced silence filled the air; nobody breathed. A fierce stare studied the group of soldiers kneeling. With a disapproving snort, she slid off Padon, handing the reins to a stable-hand standing nearby.

The stallion intentionally bit the boy on the shoulder, eliciting a loud cry from him. Padon neighed loudly and stamped his front hooves, deliberately crushing the boy's toes.

The boy, hopped around holding his crushed foot with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

Xena, mildly amused, with rage in her dark eyes, snatched the reins back up. She turned and immediately backhanded the boy. "If you can't handle my horse I can find someone else who can!"

"Yes Brigadier … I mean no Brigadier!" The boy stammered as he reached out and accepted the reins back. He held them by the end, staying as far away from this ornery critter as possible. The boy limped back to the stables located by the training grounds leading the way while Padon trying to bite him on the ass.

Entertained by Padon, a small smile graced the General's lips for a fraction of a second, but was gone before she turned to face the still kneeling troops. "Well, looks to me like you boys have slacked off in your training in my absence." Sweeping down the line in front of her men, she stopped in front of the captains, eyeing them shrewdly. "Captains, get these soldiers on the training fields immediately!"

Perdicus saluted her, fist to chest; "Yes brigadier!" immediately he shouted the orders to the men.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had been leaning against the wall by the gates since she heard the warring whistles. With one hand behind her back, and the other holding a picnic basket, she propped her foot up on the wall. She intended on having a picnic with Perdicus. However, now, she was delighted as she watched her best friend stomp down the line of soldiers.

She waited calmly for her to finish her tirade on the troops. It had been awhile since they had seen each other and she wanted to spend some time catching up. Once the soldiers had been dismissed, Gabrielle's eyes flickered up to watch them march by in front of her. She pushed some hair from her face and sighed as she pushed off the wall, and adjusted her knee-length green skirt.

She placed the basket on the ground, as she intended to retrieve it later, and hurriedly trotted over to Xena. She came up behind her, but still stayed out of the danger zone of the General. One hard lesson she had learned; being the victim of a few hits for being careless.

She knew better now, "Well, hello there stranger. It's about time you finally came back to see an old friend!"

Detecting the familiar voice behind her, she spun around to face the blonde. A huge grin spread across her face when finding her chum, who was now standing in front of her.

"Hey yourself!" Xena enveloped her into a warm embrace. After observing the dark circles under sea green eyes, she asked "King Phillip, keeping you busy scribing for him?"

Shaking her head, "No, actually I'm working for Reeve Hristos; recording his meetings with the aristocrats, plus taking care of a husband and a home. It's a tedious job." Gabrielle let out a tired sigh. "But it sounds like to me, maybe, you're going out on campaign again and may need a scribe to come along."

Guffawing , and wrapping her long arm around the bard's shoulders, they moved down the flagstone street towards Macedon. "Well yes, I guess it is your lucky day then? I received a scroll from King Phillip requesting my presence. It seems a few of the cities he resides over are having a bit of trouble with a warlord named Canis."

Gabrielle draped her arm around her friend's waist "Hmm... interesting. Tell me more…like when do we leave?"

Perdicus stood in front of his men as he took them through various sword drills. He felt miffed because of the accusation their General had made. She though they had slacked off on their training, but, in truth, they have been active every day.

He stopped to wipe the sweat running down his forehead and glanced up at the sky. He looked around the fields, half-expecting to find his wife waiting on him so they could go on that picnic they talked about this morning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He called to his men. "Let's stop and get a bite to eat, it's time for noon meal." The men looked at him exhausted and agreed. Perticus took off, walking up the worn path towards the mess hall a few yards away. The others followed suit as he took one last look around before he entered the building. **_"I guess when Xena's around I'm easily forgotten."_** He thought to himself, then turned and followed his friends in the door.

As they quietly chatted with each other, they arrived in the village while people scurried around them. The villagers were going in and out of shops; and wagons rattling along in the street.

The booming voice of a vender caught Gabrielle's attention. She patted Xena on the arm with her free hand, "I'll be right back." The warrior stopped, leaned back against the post nearest to her, and observed her friend as she leapt off the sidewalk onto the street, straight to the sweet cakes vender.

She smiled after her friend then glanced around Macedon. Though it was not as large as Athens, it was not a little village by any means. Under the reign of King Phillip, the small city had prospered into what it was today.

A tall slender man abruptly came out of the shop behind her and backed into her. The bump brought Xena out of her musings and knocked cakes out of his arms.

The beautiful, dark headed woman snagged them out of the air before they hit the ground. The man's dark eyes grew to the size of dinars as he stared in awe. " Th…thank you." As he regarded her beauty, his face blushed red with embarrassment. Soon his eyes affixed to the ground where he was shuffling his boots.

She shoved the packages back at the man. "You should pay more attention of whom you're running in to!"

The man took the package in one hand and wiped his dirty, sweaty palm on his britches repeatedly. Then he held it out to the warrior in greeting.

"I'm Sam, by the way…and you are?" He nervously gazed into azure eyes as he lowered the hand back by his side.

Impaling blue globes grimly studied him. She was uninterested in potentially adding another admirer, whose only dream was of a chance for her attentions.

Gabrielle walked back from her trip to the vendor with two sweet cakes in her approached the pair and caught the look on the warrior's face. She quickly advanced between them halting a probable fist, or kick, in unmentionable body parts.

She gripped her friend's shoulder after she had squinted a warning with her green eyes. She spun towards the young man, "Hi. I'm Gabrielle and this is my best friend Xena. It's nice to meet you."

Sam shook hands with the blonde haired woman, but he never did abandon his googling of the alluring dark-haired women.

Xena grunted disapprovingly, yet found herself astonished by the audacity of this nitwit. Her throat cleared loudly behind the bard. "I'll catch up with you later Gabrielle, I have things I need to take care of." The warrior swung back and walked away from them.

Gabrielle sighed inwardly and stuck her tongue out at the retreating women.

The young woman marched along the flagstone streets; townsmen stopped what they were doing to take in the sight of the gorgeous woman.

Xena nodded her head, in greeting, but she did not feel overly friendly. She turned on the crossroad that led to the castle gates, then hurried up the pavestone wanting to find out more about this warlord, Canis.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabrielle walked back down the path towards the gates to retrieve her basket of food. The day was getting hotter and making her long hair stick to the back of her neck and face. She smiled to herself, **_that man Sam asked me a million questions about Xena. _**She mused to herself and shook her head. **_Well looks like Perdicus might be busy for a while so I guess I will go home and maybe work in my flowerbed._**

Gabrielle stooped to pick up her basket and glanced over towards the barracks; she heard shouts and swords clashing. She shook her head and stood back up to head for the road and towards the community center where they live.

Along the street, through the bustling town, she exchanged a few waves of greetings with the townsfolk. She came to the crossroads leading to her house, taking a left turn.

Their small home was quaint with a gate and short pebble path leading to the stairs and door. Once inside, she went directly into the kitchen for a drink of water. The drink was cool and soothing to her dry, parched throat. She replaced the glass on the counter before she went out the back door and onto the diminutive deck to retrieve her garden box. Inside were her small tools that helped her to keep her garden in outstanding condition. She walked down the steps, into the backyard, where her afternoon of calming work awaited.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The General approached the gates to the castle, and noticed that the guards were not at their posts. She stooped down on her knee in the tall grass, seeking them out. Finally, she located them; one was leaning against the wall and the other was standing a few feet in front of him with his back to her.

To teach a lesson, she crawled noiselessly through the tall grass until she was just inches to the one with his back turned. She stood up behind him and seized him by the hair, jerking his head back. She drew her dagger out of its hidden sheath and flipped it in her hand so that she was holding it to his throat.

She leaned into him, close to his ear, and in a menacing voice said, "Want to know what happens to boys who don't pay attention at their job?"

She tipped the blade up to put the point to his skin, pressing a little to draw blood and to make her point.

Frantically, the boy leaning against the wall fell to his knee, with his fist to chest. "Brigadier! Please forgive our stupidity; we didn't see any harm in taking a short break." Nervously, he cast his eyes to the ground.

The women released the boy and violently shoved him to the ground next to the other soldier. "You're relieved of duty. Report to Captain Bart, profess your pitiful excuses to him, and tell him that you two have kitchen duty until further notice."

The two soldiers rose from the ground, saluted, and went in search of the captain.

Xena stood by the palace gates as she watched the two soldiers. She did not hear her aide's approach until she heard his familiar voice. "I tell you… some of these soldiers are nothing but trouble."

, Xena was ready to take someone's head off but halts in mid swing as she rotated around. She scrutinized the small blond-haired person with the unusual hazel eyes. "Rags, I could have killed you!

She came out of her attack-stance and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been around me long enough to know not to sneak up behind me like that."

Rags visually cringed at what could have happened and looked at the ground. "Agreed," He said with a nervous laugh.

Xena rolled her eyes and clasped him on the shoulder. The action made him look her in the eyes again. "Go find Captain Perdicus and tell him I need replacement guards for the palace gates."

He acknowledged her with a concurring nod and a small smile before he took off to the barracks. The tall warrior turned and headed through the gates of the castle, back to her original destination.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The road through the gardens was peaceful. On either side, rolling hills of green grass, and shrubbery, lay as far as the eye could see. A giant fountain of cupid, spitting water from his mouth, was situated in the middle of hedges, which were shaped like some sort of animal or another. **_"I wonder if ol' Cupie knows about that. I'll have to ask him next time I'm home; I bet he'll get a real kick out_** **_it."_** She thought to herself with a laugh deep in her throat.

At last, Xena reached the castle doors. A servant stepped out to greet her."General, my lord has expected you, please follow me."

The older man led her through the entryway and down a decorative hallway that ended with a door at the end. He slid open the doors revealing an extravagantly decorated office, a mahogany desk set in the middle of the room, and a couple of comfortable, straight back chairs and rows of bookshelves.

The General stepped in and settled in the straight back chair waiting for the King, her eyes wandering around the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The man jogged down the hallway, out of breath, as his long robes tangled in his legs almost tripping him. Sweat glistened on his wrinkly forehead. He stood in front of the door, took a hanky out of his jacket pocket, and gingerly wiped the dripping sweat off his face. Then he smoothed the front of his wrinkled robe, and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

He took a deep breath, then he slid the door open to the room and stepped inside.

_**Thank you Jinxie, you are awesome:)**_

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

For the love of my family & my Patron God:

By: Missyla

CHAPTER FIVE:

Phillip exhales a breath of air he's been holding since he was told she was here. He shuts the door to the room and eagerly turns to face the chamber. His eyes catch sight of her form, nonchalantly lounging in a chair with her back facing him.

He adjusts his robe and clasps his hands together. Then he continues across the room to where she sits. Her head snaps towards him as the sound of his boots scuff against the timber floor.

He gasps when their eyes met. _**Gods I almost forgot what a beautiful blue her eyes are.**_ "I'm glad you're finally back. It's been awhile." He holds his hand out to her in greeting.

Xena grins at the man's obvious nervousness and places her hand in his. "Yes, it has been too long." The caress of his thumb on her skin left a trail of goose bumps that lit a flame within her.

When his soft lips graze her hand in a gentle kiss, the blaze burnt out of control. He entwined her hand in his and with bedroom eyes explores her beautiful face. "Would you care for a drink? I have some wine."

Xena shifts in her chair and stretches out her legs. "Sure don't mind if I do." She watches him cross over to his desk, as she waits for her drink.

She takes the opportunity to analyze him as he stands in front of her. Her blue eyes wander the length of his body. She determines that his blonde hair was longer than the last time she saw him.

Phillip circles around and faces the desk. He grabs the bottle and as he senses her examination, he smiles to himself. He slowly pours the drinks, permitting her time to complete her inspection, trusting she likes what she sees.

When he finishes, Phillip spins around with a knowing look on his face, then he reaches out and hands her the drink. He leans back on his desk and observes her.

Xena takes the drink and relaxes back in her chair. She places her elbow on the armrest and crosses her long legs, "So let me in on this 'Warlord Canis'." She sips her wine while looking at the King expectantly.

Phillip takes a swallow from his own mug, "Well, we did receive a report this morning from our scouts." He lifts his hand and brushes his long blonde bangs out his eyes, then continues. "Apparently, he's a leader of a large army and is heading towards the mountains." Pausing, and taking another mouthful of his wine, he resists the urge to touch her.

She swishes the wine around in her mouth and swallows. "Do you know where they come from?" She guesses he probably didn't.

The king glances at the beautiful woman. Reaching over and grabbing the flask to refill his cup, he said, "No, we have yet to discover that. But we do know they came by ship and are probably working for someone else with a lot of coin." Holding the flask out indicating a refill, he stands to refill her cup after seeing her nod.

"I'm most positive you are very capable of taking care of the warlord." Returning to his early spot on his desk and replacing the flask. His eyes once again fall on the woman.

Xena drains what was left in her mug. "Yeah, I don't think he will be much of a problem." She elevates from her chair and takes a step towards the man to place her mug on the desk. "I think the problem can be dealt with before they start preying on our smaller towns." She stands to her full height; even closer to him now, she gazes into his eyes. "Thanks for the drink."

The King focuses on her expression. He lifts his hand and brushes his knuckles softly down her cheek, then along her jaw, grasping her chin.

She inclines her body towards him. The young man seizes her lips and wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to stand between his legs, their kiss grows deeper and out of control. Her mind starts whirling as she slides her fingers through his hair.

He slowly lies back on the desk, gently pulling her with him into a straddle across his mid-section. Phillip slips his hand from her waist to the laces on her leathers, quickly losing them. Slipping his hands inside, he slides them down her soft skin.

His tongue slides down the pulse point of her neck to her chest. Then he places fevering kisses along the tops of her breasts, covering every inch of bare skin he could reach.

Suddenly her mind snaps back into reality, comprehending where this was leading to. She puts her hands on his chest and swiftly sits herself up. She was still straddling him when she decided to recede to the floor.

He sits up, one elbow on top the desk, with a muddled look in his eyes.

"I've got to go." She whispers as she spins around to the door and leaves in a flurry.

He watches her run out with a perplexed expression on his face.

The warrior stops outside the door and slides it closed, then leans back against the wall. She lifts her finger tracing her lips, still feeling the tingle of that sensational kiss.

After a couple of seconds, she kicks off the wall and continues down the hall feeling more confusion than ever. "Maybe I need a good work out to clear my head." With that thought, she heads for the training grounds at the barracks.

7777777777777777777

As the two soldiers walk down the road to their houses, their long shadows cast down in front of them and rocks crunching under their boots. The two men were both fair-haired and medium height; though one was a bit shorter than the other.

"You know, Perdicus." The shorter of the two, Bart, says as they continue along the road. "It was great seeing the General today." He side-steps and kicks a rock in his path. "She sure looked stunning up on that horse."

"I do have to agree with you there." Perdicus nods his head. "But haven't you learned anything since being her captain?" He stops in the road in front of his house. "She can also be a real bitch most of the time." He waves at the man. "I'll see you tomorrow." Perdicus heads for the gate leading to his house.

7777777777777777777

Perdicus steps inside his house, his nose immediately recognizes the smell of chicken soup.

Hearing the door open, Gabrielle appears in the room wiping her hands on her apron. "Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" she pads across the room to her husband.

He wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her on the cheek. "You mean since the daughter of Hades came into town?" He walks to the couch in front of the stone fireplace and plops down. Then he props his foot up on the low table in front of him and unties his boots, removing them.

Gabrielle stands in place with her hands on her hips. "She is not that bad!"

He gets up from the couch to build a fire. "Honey, then I guess maybe we know two different people." When a nice fire blazes, he sits on the rug on the floor.

Perdicus chuckles and looks up at Gabrielle. "Did you not see her backhand that stable boy today?"

She shuffles her feet, leans back on one leg, and crosses her arms to her chest. "Yes I did. Sometimes, I'd have to admit, she does have a slight temper." She points her thumb towards the kitchen. "Meals ready anytime you're ready to eat."

Perdicus rises from the floor, strolls over and puts an arm around his wife, and they walk together to the kitchen.

7777777777777777

Xena walks through the crowd in the kitchen at the castle. She dodges the workers that are running around, busy filling crates with supplies for the army.

She spies her aide waving at her. Rags makes his way through the people towards her. "Brigadier!" he waves the scroll in his hand to get her attention. "I'm glad that I was able to catch you before you left." They move over into a corner out-of-the-way of the workers.

"What is it Rags? Everything's going smoothly here." She snatches the scroll out of his hand and scans it.

"Yes Brigadier it is. However, there is another matter that needs your attention."

_**I really hate this part of my job**_. She exhales blowing her dark bangs from her eyes. Xena clenches the scroll in a tight fist and thumps the aide in front of her on top of the head.

"So tell me what it is you need." She was in a hurry and didn't want to deal with this now.

He seemed a little irritated by the obvious display of disrespect, but for apparent reasons, kept it to himself. "It's the wagons! The men at the stables won't release them."

She rubs her forehead with her palm, _**God why do I have to take care of everything myself**_? "Then tell them I give the ok." She pokes him in the chest with the scroll in her hand, then takes off walking towards the back door that leads to outside.

Rags takes the scroll and tries to fall in-step with her, but he runs into some of the workers blocking his path. "Brigadier! If you please! I've told them that much, but they want to hear it from your mouth not mine."

Xena, still retreating towards the door, sticks her hand up in the air to answer. "Alright I'll take care of it." She heads out the door, shutting it behind her.

77777777777777777

As Xena walks down the path, her boots kick up dust. She opens the pouch on her tool belt around her waist, searching for the key to the hidden door in the castle wall. She unlocks the door and passes through letting the door slam shut behind her.

Xena's boots make a swishing sound through the long grass as she trots down the small incline into the glade. Lying before her were two paths.

After a minute of consideration she commences down the one on the left that will lead to the stables. The other one, she would venture down later when she was ready to spar with her soldiers.

777777777777777777

The day is almost at an end as Xena treks down the long, dusty path. Beads of perspiration run down her forehead onto her face. Finally, she enters a group of trees, Thankful for the shade they would give. She realizes, this is the last leg of the journey before she reaches the stables. In no big hurry, she pauses to rest against one of the trees.

Xena unhooks her water skin from her belt and takes a long draw of water. The last few rays of the sunlight show off something, catching her eye. She hooks the water skin back on her belt and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

She investigates the general area, catching another reflection from the sunlight by an old log just a few feet away. She crouches down in the tall grass to look at it.

Finally she stumbles upon what looks like a necklace of some sort. She brings it closer for inspection and gasps at the image on the pendant. It suddenly brings back recollections of a very bad memory from her distant past…

**TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Xena slumps up against the tree as she studies the pendant in her palm. It's just like she remembers it looking so many years ago. She fingers the eagle's crest that was cast in pewter and underneath bore the letters SPQR; those letters alone left little doubt where it came from.

She seizes it by the black leather cord and drops it in her pouch, then she hoists herself up off of the ground. She takes off in a jog back down the littered path of twigs and leaves, until she comes to the clearing, then she slows down into a stride to catch her breath.

**********8

They enter the small kitchen and Gabrielle crosses over to the stove. "So since Xena's arrival was so terrible, according to you," she picks up the bowls and spoons the soup from the pot on the stove, "how did the rest of your day go?"

Perdicus chuckles, "Since we were accused of slacking off," he sits down at the table and places the napkin in his lap, "we had an extra hour of sword training."

Gabrielle clicks her tongue and says, "How was she supposed to know that you guys train every day?" She makes her way to the table and sits his bowl down in front of him. Then she takes her seat across from him, "Give her a break she's been gone for a while." She blows on a spoon full of soup and taste it.

"Yeah, ever since her and Ares had finally decided to get serious." He wipes his mouth with his napkin and wrinkles his nose in disgust. "She's beautiful and can have anyone she wants, why choose him?"

Gabrielle laughs and covers her mouth to keep from spitting her mouthful of soup out. "Perdicus, maybe she loves him!" She wipes her mouth and chin with her napkin.

"Well anyway, I was ordered to report to King Phillip first thing in the morning for some secret job and to bring some help with me." He picks up his bowl and finishes off his soup. "That's all they would tell me about it too."

"Hmm sounds interesting." She finishes her own bowl off, "I wonder what that's all about." She sets her bowl down and with her head in her hand she looks at him suspiciously.

"Like I said that's all they told me." He mimics his wife's pose and smiles, "I guess we will find out tomorrow." He gestures with his hand, "Since we're finished with our meal, are we ready to do the dishes?"

"Yes." She says with a giggle and starts collecting the dishes while Perdicus heads to the living room to get the hot water from the fireplace.

***********8

Xena commences into a jog again as the path leads closer to the training field. She notices the sounds of the sword fighting had ceased. When her course runs parallel with the field, she came into view.

She bends her head forward and a smile crosses her face. As the hoots and whistles from the men reach her ears, she raises her hand in greeting and continues down the lane.

A little farther down the route, where the training field ends and the horse coral begins, Xena spies Padon casually grazing. She sounds off two short and one long signal with her mouth.

Padon's head jerks up when he recognizes the sounds. He spots Xena and instantly speeds off in her direction. When he reaches the railing he falls in step beside her as she jogs down the other side.

Xena turns her head and smiles at the horse. "Hey there, boy." Padon responds with a whinny as they continue down the trail.

Arriving at the corner of the boundary, Xena leans against the enclosure resting her elbows on top and props her booted foot on a lower rail. Padon lifts his head and nudges her in the chest. Xena reaches out and scratches him on the nose as she digs in her pouch and produces an apple slice, holding it out in her palm.

Padon eagerly snags it out of her hand and munches on it.

"See you later boy." Xena shakes her head and laughs, then resumes her way to the barn.

********8

Gabrielle strolls into the living area and drops down on the couch. She grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it around her. She removes her scroll from the low table and scans the writing.

"There, the kitchen's all clean." Perdicus says as he enters the room and makes his way to the fireplace. He grabs a log and throws it on the dying fire. Turning to his wife, who is sitting on the couch, he strides over to her and takes a seat. He watches her for a few minutes, then snatches the scroll she was reading out of her hand.

Before she could start to protest he captures her lips with his. He slides his hands up her arms to her chest and unbuttoned her blouse. He glides the now unbutton blouse down her arms and throws it on the low table in front of the couch.

He grabs Gabrielle's ankles and yanks her down onto her back, then lowers himself closer to her and nuzzled her ear. "You smell so good, but…" He jerks up to look into her eyes. "Do you know what time it is?" he watches her shake her head with a look of suspicion in her eyes. He rises up straddling her, effortlessly pinning her down.

He puts her arms under his legs and holds his hands in the air. Wiggling his fingers, he says, "Ready or not here I come!"

Gabrielle struggles under his weight. "Perdicus!" She tries to be serious, but can't help laughing. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I." He launches his fingers into her sides tickling her everywhere, making her kick and scream so much they fall off the couch into a pile on the floor.

They lie next to each other on the floor laughing. Gabrielle rolls over on her side so they are face to face, "You are so evil."

Perdicus reaches up and cups her face. "And you are so beautiful." He pulls her face down and kisses her lips.

They pull apart and stare into each other's eyes. "I love you," Gabrielle breaks the silence first.

"I love you too." He breaks into a big smile, "You ready for bed?"

He rises from the floor pulling Gabrielle up with him into his arms. The couple hug for a bit longer and with their arms wrapped around each other head off to bed.

********8

Xena looms in the doorway of the stables, sporadically blinking her eyes to adapt to the dim light. The only light in the barn was coming off the oil lamps hanging from long hooks along the walls. The warrior hears a loud whinny from a nearby stall.

She glances over to see Padon, standing there, looking at her. "What, are you looking for? More apples, huh boy?" Xena walks by the stall to the other side of the barn, Where she sticks her head in a doorway of a small room. The smell of old hay assaults her nose and makes her eyes water.

She observes the sparse furnishings. Her eyes travel across the room finally spying a small desk in the corner with a little man sat hunched over it.

She clears her throat to get his attention, "Whose head do I need to bust before my aide can get some cover wagons?" Bolting from his chair the man turns around in shock.

"Who in hades do you think you are sneaking up and scaring me half to death?" He says while placing his hands on his hips.

Xena enters the room and takes a big step from the door. The lantern on the wall illuminates her form as she stands to her full height.

"Oh damn!" he starts apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry, general. I didn't know it was you."

The general folds her arms across her chest, "My aide tells me that you won't let him get the cover wagons ready for the army to leave." She arches an eyebrow at him.

"Yes ma'am, I uh…" he gulps and runs his fingers through his graying brown hair. "Tell your aide he can come down and have as many wagons he needs."

Xena raises her hand and snaps her fingers. "You go tell my aide he can have them." And she spins and leaves.

Returning to town again from the stables, the warrior slowly walks the cobblestone road. She notices that there were fewer people this time. She looks up at the sky and the sun was slowly descending behind the mountains. Xena realized it was early in the evening, so everyone was probably in his or her houses for mealtime.

She comes to the thoroughfare that would lead to her own home and heads down it. She scans the petite sandstone domiciles that dwell on both sides of the road. The smell of wood, burning from the chimneys on their thatch roofs, fills the air and reaches the warrior's nose.

The lanterns' lights glow in the windows. She pictures the little families inside, sitting down and eating their meals together and relaxing after a long day of hard work.

She pushes through the undersized gate in the fence of the tiny courtyard of her home. She pauses to analysis her small flat. She thought how diminutive and somber it was to her home with Ares' on Mount Olympus.

With that thought in her mind, Xena mounts the steps to the front porch. She goes in the front door, and abruptly she halts just inside. Her eyebrows rise from under the dark bangs in surprise.

Xena smiles as she reflects on her best friend's thoughtfulness. A welcoming sight greets her first night at home. A roaring fire in the fireplace and the warm glow of the salt lamps fill the rooms.

Xena pads over to the fireplace to start some tea. Then she spots the low table in front of the fireplace full of foodstuffs.

_Leave it to Gabrielle to think of everything._ She muses and notes that there were settings for two people at the table. She deliberates on if she should call Ares'.

Xena finally makes her mind up. She calls out, "Ares!" then she moves to the mantelpiece above the fireplace where she keeps the box of herbs for the tea.

The warrior was just about to grasp the arm that holds the pot of water over the fire. When a flash of blue light lit the room behind her. Without a second thought, she continues with what she was doing.

She takes the rag and grabs the pot that's over the fire and continues to the low table. "Hi. That didn't take long; you weren't in the middle of something were you?"

Xena pours the boiling water into the cups of tea leaves to steep. She replaces the teapot on the fireplace arm and takes a seat on the pillows spread out around the low table.

The god is already sitting at the table and had observed Xena quietly. "No, I've visited Dite at her place. Home's just different without you there."

Xena didn't miss the endearment in his statement. She smiles fondly as she hands him a plate. She then takes one for herself and scans over the food.

The woman picks up a couple of chicken legs and some leeks. She watches Ares do the same. The god took a mouthful of his pear. "So how's everything going here? Find out what ole' Phillip wants you to do?" Ares then swallows his mouthful of pear. He glances at Xena expectantly while taking a drink of tea. "What? Is it that bad?"

She finishes off her meal then proceeds to get up to pour more tea. "No, it's not too bad. It just might take a while to resolve."

Xena grabs the pot of water from the fireplace. She takes it and the box of herbs back to the table, then the warrior inquiries Ares. "You didn't have anything to do with this warlord problem they're having, did you?"

The warrior patiently waits for his answer. As she deposits herb in both cups, and pours the boiling water over them, she glances at the god and raises her eyebrows in question. "Did you?"

Waiting for an answer she lifts her cup from the table. Xena makes her way to the couch behind the low table. She plops down reclining back to study the ceiling.

Ares carries his tea in his hand and drops down beside her on the couch. "No, I didn't sic the warlord on your precious king." Taking a sip of his tea, he continues. "For the life of me; I don't know why you even care about these mortals."

He leans his head back on the cushion of the couch. The couple's heads turn and they stare at each other. She rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't know Ares what do you think, I; my friends and family are mortals!" Xena reaches out and puts a hand on his thigh sighing. He places his hand on hers.

"You know, all you have to say is that you're ready to take your rightful place as my Enyo." He squeezes her hand and winks.

The warrior Puckers her lips in thought and considers his statement. "I know… it's been a long day Ares. You ready for bed?"

Nodding in agreement, Ares stands and offers his hand to pull her up to him. The couple wraps their arms around each other and passionately kisses. They stare into each other's eyes.

Ares lovingly combs his fingers through her hair. "I love you." He kisses her eyes and nose waiting for her response.

A small smile crosses her lips as she answers. "Yeah, me too." They clasp hands and head off together to the bedroom.

*******8

In the wee hours of the morning, a young woman suddenly sits up in bed holding her stomach. She climbs quickly to the floor, with a hand over her mouth. Then she rushes to the bathing chamber.

She bends over the chamber pot and empties her stomach. A man comes up behind her and reaches out and pulls back her hair. With his other hand he holds out wet linen.

"Thank you." She says as she takes the wet linen and stands to face the man. With their eyes fixed on each other she snuggled up into his arms as he wraps them around her.

TBC….

Thank you Jinxie! :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The scrambled eggs fell on the plate between the sun-dried grapes and figs. Gabrielle spins around, replacing the pan she was cooking in on the stove. Then she grabs a handful of the dried bread crumbs that were sitting next to the plates.

She leans back against the counter and pours them into her hungry mouth. A smile appears on her face as she listens to Perdicus happily whistling in the next room. "Hey honey, meal's ready!" she calls in a sing-song voice.

Gabrielle wipes her hands on her apron and lifts the plates off the cabinet and places them back on the small wooden table. Then takes a seat and places the napkin in her lap. She grabs some grapes from her plate and shoves them in her mouth as she watches Perdicus enter the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart!" He murmurs lovingly, taking a seat at the table, before her. He smiles at his wife and starts eating. "Are you going into town today to see the healer?"

"That's the plan." she answers, taking a sip of milk. "What are your duties for the day?" Gabrielle nibbles a fig from her plate. "I'd like to be able to find you afterwards."

"I have to report to the King, remember he has some mystery gift he wants delivered this morning." Perdicus answers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and laughing implying.

"Oh yeah, I can't help wondering what that's all about…." she giggles at his silly face, girlishly covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'll just come to the barracks when I finish what I have to do in town ok?"

"Sure, I should be there by then."

Having said that, he finishes the food on his plate and, dropping the napkin nearby, he stands up, getting ready to leave. He doesn't forget to kiss her on top of the head on his way out though. "I've got to get going, see you later."

"Yeah, sure see you later.

She sighs and glances at the dirty dishes left on the table as he walks out the door.

XXX

Xena groans as she rolls on her side, away from Ares. She finally sits up in bed with a sigh and grabs a piece of the sprigs of mint that lies on the bedside table and pops it in her mouth. She spares Ares a glance when he lets out a loud snore.

She smiles wickedly to herself as she slides back to bed next to him. Propping up on one elbow on the pillow, she watches him sleep for a few seconds before raising her other hand to tickle his ear.

Ares snorts a few times and then finally rolls over to face her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks placidly, without bothering to open his eyes to look at her.

She slides down on her pillow so she's face to face with him. She cleverly lets her fingers glide down his face, tracing his handsome features. Her fingers travel down his neck, all the way down to his muscled chest where she playful pulls his chest hair.

"Oww." he yelps as he grabs her hand to stop her.

His eyes are fully opened now, staring at her harshly. He lifts up on his elbow.

"So you want to play, huh?" he says in a laugh as he playfully rolls over her, looking down into her eyes, smiling mischievously as he parts her legs with his own, sliding between them and pressing into her.

He takes it slow, kissing her eyes and running his tongue across her lips. His other hand glides down her side and grabs the end of her shift, raising it slightly as he moves his body to bring it up to her belly.

Her head tilts back as she lets out a loud groan as he finally enters her. She gripes his shoulders and digs her nails into his skin as she slides them down his arms. Xena wraps her arms around his back and pulls him down to her as they kiss.

XXX

A smile crosses Perdicus' face as he stops in front of a store.

"Hang on guys I'll be right back." he briefly address the soldiers that were accompanying him on his way to the castle.

He enters the small furniture store and immediately crosses the room to the big picture window. He reaches out and runs his hands across the smooth wooden rails and watches as it rocks back and forth at his touch. "Perfect! Gabrielle will love it! "

He looks around and waves at the store keeper. "How much is this?" he asks, pointing to the baby cradle he was admiring.

The store keeper looks over the cradle and studies the man before answering. "15 dinars is about right." he answers.

Perdicus wrinkles his forehead and looks over the cradle again. "Can you hold it for me until payday?"

The older man puts his hand to his chin and strokes him beard. "You're a captain in our general's army?" he had definitely noticed the captain's uniform when Perdicus came into the store.

"Yes, yes I am." Perdicus replies with a smile and stands back up to leave. "I'll be back for it soon." He waves at the man and exits the shop.

XXX

"Ahh yes! This is great! " Xena exclaims as she sinks down in the warm water of the bath tub. She rests her head on the side and looks up into the God's face.

"I'm glad you approve." he says seductively as he squats down beside the tub behind her and leans in closer to whisper into her ear.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

She closes her eyes trying to relax her body and settle her upset stomach again.

"Sorry Babe, I do have obligations I need to tend too."

He puts his hand in the water and playfully splashes her face. "There's a battle starting as we speak, I have to go observe."

"Hey, watch it!" she protests, splashing him back and turning around to study him. "You're coming back later, right?"

He leans over the tub and exchanges a kiss with her and nods his head then disappears in a burst of light.

"Ok see you later than." Xena says to the empty spot the God once stood. She leans over the side of the tub and unfolds the linen that was lying on the floor.

She takes a piece of the mint she hid there and pops it in her mouth. Then she relaxes back against the side of the tub again. "I can't be getting sick, we're fixing to go on campaign."

Thinking to herself. "I guess I'll go see the healer at the barracks, and maybe he has something that will help."

Her mind made up, she grabs a rag and the piece of soap on the table next to the tub and begins washing.

XXX

"I'll think I'll take that one, on the right." Gabrielle points at the chickens tied to the racks hanging from the top of the vendor's carts in town.

She hands over the dinars and places the food in her bag, along with the other groceries she'd bought this morning for the celebration meal she was planning that night.

She pulls the hood of her cloak she is wearing this cloudy morning, up over her head as the rain starts drenching her hair. Gabrielle steps up onto the sidewalk and begins her stroll down pass the stores that line the streets.

She stops at the second one and takes in a deep breath, then slowly lets it out as she pushes the hood down off her head and slips through the door and closes it behind her.

XXX

Xena slips in the back door of the barracks from the training field. Her footfalls echo loudly to her ears as she moves down the empty halls. She removes her cloak and her head cover as she reaches the door of the healers before she hurriedly steps inside.

XXX

Perdicus closes the door behind him. He motions to the other guys to follow him and they walk down the hall to the common room. The room is full of activity. Everyone is getting ready for the trip. Perdicus spots Bart, the other captain and walks over to sit next to him.

"Well, everything's taken care of?" Perdicus says and he picks up a dagger sitting on the table next to him and spins it in his hand.

"Oh yeah, our general is sure going to be surprised. I wonder whose head she's going to bust for it."

His buddy laughs deep in his throat and sheaths the sword he'd been working on.

"I don't know, but I sure wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Unless she feels the same about him."

Having been told to keep the king's secret, Perdicus relaxes back in his chair and props his feet upon the table.

"Yeah lucky him, what would it take?"

The other captains gets up and slings his sheath across his back and reaches for his dagger from Perdicus.

"I'll catch up with you later, I've got some more packing to do."

Perdicus hands him the dagger.

"Sure, ok see you."

Then the sound of the warning whistle sounds off the wall of the room and fills their ears. The room comes alive with sounds of items being abandoned and boots hitting the wooden floor as soldiers line up to await for the General's appearance.

Ares walks through the grove of trees, hoping to get a better view. The battle playing out in the field in front of him, has been going on for hours.

"Looks like a blood bath. If you ask me…"

Hermes comments, joining his cousin on the forest floor, walking beside him.

"I don't remember asking you, now did I?" Ares rudely replies, and he keeps on walking down the path to an open spot in the trees.

"No, I guess I'll give you that much." Hermes answers, leaning against a tree near his cousin.

"Hermes, it's not like you to pay me a social call, so what do you want?" the angry question is soon growled.

"Oh nothing special…..I've just thought you'd like to know what your little companion has been up too lately…."

"You've been spying on Xena?"

The War God suddenly turns away from the battle and glares at Hermes.

"Tsk tsk, my dear cousin….She's your Chosen, you really should look after her more"

"So, what is it that you think that I should find so interesting?"

The War God's arms are folded over his chest as he's watching the end of the battle. He's visibly tense and annoyed and Hermes' nasty observations don't make it any better.

XXX

Upon, entering the army barracks, the soldiers instantly kneel and salute.

Xena looks around the room they've worked in and nods her head in content, putting smiles on all the men faces. She gives Perdicus an eyebrow raise when noticing the huge smile on his face as she continues walking towards her office.

She is more than surprised to see the room filled with Blue Hydrangea flowers as she steps in….Who could have sent them?

TBC in chapter 8...


End file.
